etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Landsknecht
The Landsknecht, known simply as Swordsman in Japan, is a recurring class featured in Etrian Odyssey 1, 2, and 4. Their weapon of choice is usually the sword; however they are also capable of wielding Axes (EO1/2) and Rapiers (EO4). They are often a Jack-of-All-Trades melee class, opting for well balanced stats instead of a specific focus. For example, they have lower HP and DEF than a Protector, and lower ATK and SPD than a Bushi, but have well rounded in all of those stats, making them very reliable in a wide variety of situations, rather than filling an extremely niche role. Profile Etrian Odyssey Powerhouses who can deal damage when you need it most, landsknechts aren't afraid to rush into any situation and get their hands dirty, no matter how dangerous. Their physical strength comes at the cost of defense, and if you're willing to take a gamble, some of their skills can tilt the balance even further toward raw power by abandoning defense entirely. A few elemental skills make sure they can pitch in even in fights against magical enemies. Strengths: High attack power, capable of multiple attacks. Weaknesses: Low defense, few non-physical attacks. Etrian Odyssey II Though landsknechts still tend to specialize in either swords or axes -swords for multiple hits, axes for single, powerful blows- they've learned to use either weapon on their elemental strikes. They can still abandon all defenses to improve their offense, but now if the enemy should take advantage of this to weaken them, they have new abilities to become even stronger when critically injured. Force Skill: All Out. A powerful berserker charge that slashes every enemy. Etrian Odyssey IV Swordsman skilled at melee attacks with swords or rapiers. They take the lead, raising the rest of the party's morale. Heavy melee attackers on the front line. -''In-Game description After a brief hiatus '''Landsknechts' are back, and they're ready to cut enemies down to size. Lands are Sword or Rapier specialists who "Raise Morale" on the front line. Their highest damaging moves are the three Elemental Links, and when boosted by Improved Link and Link Mastery they hit extraordinarily hard; however, they need at least one team mate that can proc the Links to get the most damage out of them, making a Dancer or Sniper nearly necessary. A good friend to keep along with them is the Runemaster, as they can help the Land get the most of their Links with their Rune spells; which can exploit or create weaknesses in an enemy. Although somewhat risky, putting the Runemaster up front with the Land will allow the Runemasters passive to further amplify the Links. Landsknechts are also fairly powerful on their own just using physical attacks. Two small skill trees are available to them based on which weapon they decide to use: Swords or Rapiers. The Sword skill tree gives access to Spiral Slice, a splash attack that hits adjacent enemies for a lesser amount, and Sword Tempest, a slow but devastating physical attack. A sword Landsknecht can easily maximize their damage with the use of Vanguard and Initiative skills, which will fire the Sword Tempest faster than an enemy can act which will then boost the damage of the skill even further. The Rapier skill tree gives access to Penetrate, which stabs one enemy in the front and back row, and Swift Stab, which deals random number of stab attacks to a whole line. At first glance, Rapier skills seem more tuned to hitting groups of enemies, but against a single target Swift Stab will hit that enemy numerous times, compounding the damage.' '''Once again, coupling Vanguard and Initiative, a well placed Swift Stab can tear through groups of enemies and even stronger FOEs and bosses. The Landmaster also has a set of defensive abilities that makes it safer for them the front row where the have to be to maximize their damage. The passive abilities of '''Iron Wall' and Swordbreaker reduce overall physical damage taken and can even reduce the damage of fellow party members in the same line. As a bonus, a Landsknecht can even gain extra defense when utilizing two weapons with the Weapon Parry skill, allowing them to access both the sword and rapier skill trees or giving them access to a secondary class's skill without sacrificing the defense they would gain from using a shield instead. While using two weapons may seem a more viable option for a Landsknecht, they have two shield based abilities in their Novice skill set: Power Break and Mind Break. Not only will these two skills reduce the amount of damage that the Landsknecht themselves would take, but it will benefit the party as a whole, and these skills are only usable when using a shield. Subclassing Skills Note: Skills are organized in the same list that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after the other. See the "unlocked by" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has a row of dashes in it, it is accessible at level one. Skills stop levelling up at level 10. Etrian Odyssey '' '' Etrian Odyssey 2 Etrian Odyssey IV Novice Skills Veteran Skills Master Skills Gallery SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Landsknetch.png|Landsknecht Skill Tree